poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Saffron Scared Silly
Saffron Scared Silly is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. It is also part of a fan-made series called Pound Puppies: The Supernatural Chronicles. Premise Saffron challenges the Farm Division Puppies to scare her out of her wits. However, a ghost is listening in on their storytelling. Plot Part One Narrator: Welcome once again to Pound Puppies: The Supernatural Chronicles, where everything is not what it seems in the town of Poundsville. This story takes place in a forest, Where Saffron is about to give Candy, Andy, Mandy, Sandy, Randy, and Tandy each a chance to tell a spooky story. However, Saffron is about to get an even scarier surprise once night falls. (At a Forest, Saffron is bringing Candy, Andy, Mandy, Sandy, Randy, and Tandy to a campsite.) Saffron: Well, here we are. Our campsite. I must admit, going there on a Friday night was a good suggestion gramps and granny gave. Sandy: And who's gramps and granny? (Saffron almost trips up.) Mandy: Um... by granny and gramps, she means mom and dad. She calls them that because they're her ancestors. I mean, she's from the year 3000. Even I think it's kinda awkward of being addressed as mom by her. (Saffron composes herself.) Sandy: Oh. What should we do first, Saffy? Saffron: Setting up a tent, rest inside, and tell scary stories. I promised your parents I'd watch over you. (Flashback to the farm, where Saffron tells Rusty and Lucy about a Camping expedition.) Past Saffron: You'll probably say "no", but here goes... Ahem. I'd like your permission to bring your pups to a camping adventure tomorrow. Lucy: Of course you can. Past Saffron: I understand completely-- Wait.... Did you say....? Rusty: Of course. We'd like our kids to know more about the great outdoors. Past Saffron: Oh. I... I'm surprised. very well. (to the Pups) And to those of you who doesn't want to face tech withdrawal is free to stay at the farm. (the pups don't react) No? Ok. Tomorrow, it's camping time. (echoes.) Tandy: Okay. Which spot should we set up the tent? Saffron: Let me see. (Saffron looks around.) Ah. There! (Comes to a clearing where the woods are circled around the clearing.) We can see the moon well, in the clearing. with little to no interference of light pollution. Mandy: Good idea, Saffy! Tandy: I always wanted to go star-gazing. Saffron: I'm glad two you agree. (puts on her headphones and listens to Todd Rundgren's "Love is the Answer".) Ooh... (Dancing) Whoa, whoa, whoa... Andy: Saffy? Saffron: Yes? (removes her headphones and stops dancing.) What is it, Andy? Andy: Did you pack any snacks? Saffron: When don't I? (pulls out a few bags of dog food.) Ta da! Candy: What song are you listening to? Saffron: Thank you for asking. (lets Candy listen to Todd Rundgren's "Love is the Answer") Catchy, is it not? It's sung by Todd Ruffgren. Candy: Oh, yes. I like this guy. Especially when he sings "Will we still be friends?". I heard that whenever Tony hears that song, he cried for an hour. Saffron: Well, it's a sunny day today. We can look at the beauty of nature. Tandy: I hope there aren't any bears around. Saffron: Don't worry. There's not. Tandy: Thank goodness. I hate bears. They scare me to death. I had this nightmare that I got chase by a bear who mistook me for a jar of honey! (Saffron slightly chuckles.) Tandy: Hey! Don't laugh! It's not like I was asking for that nightmare! Sandy: Do you think we'll see any lizards around here? Saffron: Uh...I don't know. Why do you ask? Sandy: Just curious. I've never been camping before. Mandy: Say, Saffy. Did you ever go camping when you were younger? Saffron: Well, I have a few times. and I think It's only fair that you be the first of the Farm Division to have certain achievements. (Gives the six pups badge sashes. She then does a pose with her foot in the air) Ta Da! Candy: What are those? Saffron: They're badge sashes. You use them to carry your merit badges which represents achievements. Mandy: What kind, Saffron? Saffron: Well, Since it relates to Us, the Farm Division, the achievements are... Sandy: Do they include honesty and farming badges? Saffron: That, too. You'd be earning Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum Badges. for walking a certain amount of miles, Trash Collecting, Roller-Skating, Plant Nurturing, et cetera. and for Fun, I have a Special Badge for someone's birthday. Andy: Really? Who? Saffron: Let me rephrase that. If I see any farm pup scout whose birthday is today, I'll give him or her a special birthday badge. Pups: Ooh. Saffron: In fact, It's quite a beautiful day, today. (Thunder claps as Rain falls.) What?! Pups: Aw...! Saffron: Okay, Okay, We better complete the tent. Pups: Okay, Saffy! (The Pups complete the Tent and go inside.) Saffron: Well, at least We're safe from the rain. Before We tell stories... (awards The Pups Their first Badges.) Congratulations, you've earned your Tent Construction badge. Pups: Thank you, Saffy! Saffron: You're welcome. now, how does anyone feel about telling me scary stories, and if your Individual stories scare me, you'll be awarded the "Spooky Storytelling" Badge. Let's see... I select... Candice! and the monster... (Rolls a Die and lands on 3) must be a Ghost! Candy: Ghost? And what's the meaning of the die? Saffron: Well, the die determines which Monster or Spook You can Use. A Snake Eye means a Reptilian Beast. Two for a Mummy. Three means Ghost. Four is for a Vampire Story. Five Means a Mad Scientist. and the Six? (The Six Pups look closer at Saffron.) It can be anything. An Alien, A Clown, A Sewer-Dwelling Alligator, A Life-or-Death Board Game, Anything. Now, Candice. Please, will You tell Your story? Candy: Okay... (confused) Candice? (Shaking her head) Anyway. The story I'm going to tell is about the ghost of the Wags McGillicuddy, a Scottish Terrier puppy who haunts the highlands of Scotland. Saffron: Ah, reminds me of a certain cartoon about a Scottish Dog chasing out a Kitten who's chasing a mouse. Candy: Anyway, rumor has it that when in 1829, after he died at 90 human years, natural causes. Poor Wags was buried at graveyard which is rumored to be cursed. To this day, Wags McGillicuddy still haunts Scotland, and in rare occasions the United States, in hopes of coming back to life and breaking the curse. (The aforementioned ghost is seen behind the tent, not noticed by the others. The ghost is a Scottish Terrier wearing a kilt, cuffs on his wrists and ankles, an ascot, sharp claws on his toes, and a beret with a feather on it. The ghost also appeared to look younger. It was the ghost of Wags McGillicuddy.) Ghost of Wags: Well, I'll be. They mentioned my name. Maybe I should listen to more of their stories. This could get interesting. (Unnoticed, he then goes inside and sits by Tandy. He then lies on his stomach with his feet in the air.) Candy: In Scotland, in a rainy night like this, Wags was once a Pup of good nature. When he died, he wasn't ready to go to the next world, So, His ghost came between the world of the living to haunt, and the Netherworld to have fun. Saffron: Hold on. you said that he died at age ninety and that he was buried in a haunted hill? Candy: I did. (Flashback to Scotland in 1830 with a Beamer look-alike playing the bagpipes alongside McWhisker.) McWhisker: Say, Beam... I mean, Donald. What sports do You enjoy? Donald: I be no fan of today's sports, Angus McWhisker. Say, did you hear of ye latest news? McWhisker: Huh? be more communicative. Donald: What I be trying to say is this... do you know Wags McGillicuddy? McWhisker: I think so. My grandfather was a friend of his.. Donald: I be ashamed to tell thee that Wags gone off and kick ye bucket. McWhisker: You mean...? Donald: Yes. Candy: (Narrating) Wags loved to play the bagpipes, and wanted to go to America to build a town where Scottish people can thrive. but He had to use the money to support His Parents. McWhisker: Poor old dog. I knew him well. Donald: If only we see ye old fellow once more. Candy: (Narrating) Since Wags never got to make his dream of going to America to come true, his ghost haunted Scotland for as long as Stonehenge stood. (Suddenly, Andy started sneezing, interrupting the story, making McWhisker and Donald glare at the screen.) Andy: Sorry. a bit of a cold. Rain's cold. Saffron: Go right ahead, Candy. Candy: To conclude, some rumors have it that there have 10,000 sightings of the Ghost of Wags McGillicuddy ever since. Saffron: Ooh. Has Wags haunted a Castle? or at least a house? Candy: Oh no. He hasn't haunted those kind of places. Every ghost does that. So, he decided to roam all the world's highlands and forests. He's a good spirit. Saffron: Does He wish good luck to any Pup or Kitten He encounters? Ghost of Wags: In a word, Yes. (Saffron and the pups stop what they're doing. They slowly turn to the ghost of Wags and scream as the Six Pups hide behind Saffron.) Ghost of Wags: (Startled) No! No! Don't be alarmed! I'm not here to hurt you or haunt you! Saffron: You're... not? Ghost of Wags: No. I just came here and I was listening to the Story about Me. Anyway, you don't mind if I spend the night with you guys, would you? Candy: We don't mind. Now, where was I...? Ghost of Wags: You were going to answer your aunt's question if I wish Good Luck to Any Puppy or Kitty. Saffron: Actually-- Candy: No, No. Saffron's not our aunt. Mandy: She's Our Child-slash-Niece. from the Year 3,000. Ghost of Wags: (Tilts His head slightly) Heh. Sorry about that. (To Candy as he lies on his stomach with his feet in the air again) Please continue your story. Candy: Thank You. I think. Anyway, whenever he comes to visit for a night or a week, he would bless every pup, kitten and their owner with good luck. Saffron: Ah. and which people or animals does Wags' Ghost spook? Candy: Well.... (Wags' Ghost whispers in Candy's ear.) "Anyone who defaces or insults His Ancestors or Descendants in the Family Graveyard"? Ghost of Wags: Usually, I do harmless spooky stuff to those kind of creatures. Say, when all this blows over, do you know anyone who can bring me back to life? Saffron: Well, there's a cat who can communicate with the dead. She's been practicing resurrection. Her name is Mai. Randy: but why would a 1800s pup like you would want to come back to life? You died of natural causes. You lived a full life, right? (The ghost of Wags sadly shook his head.) Ghost of Wags: No. I had a dream of coming to the United States as a living creature, not a ghost. I have heard many interesting facts about this country, including the Gold Rush of 1829. Saffron: That's 1849, silly. Ghost of Wags: Actually, I'm talking about the Georgia gold rush of 1829. That gold rush was twenty years before the Gold Rush of 1849. Andy: I think it's my turn. (Andy rolls the dice. It says "five".) Saffron: That means You must tell a Mad Scientist-themed scary story. Part Two Andy: Now, this scary story is about a dock-shunned pup, Dr. Spitzenwater, the good scientist turned crazy at Lockan Key, Germany. Saffron: I think you mean dachshund. Andy: Oh, sorry, Saffy. In Germany, in the year 1989, The Cold War is over, the Berlin Wall is destroyed, and a scientist is looking for a better version of the Coffee Filter. It was the famous scientist, Dr. Spitzenwater. Ghost of Wags: (Filing his toenails) No offense, but who names their child Spitzenwater? Saffron: Hey, We're only making up campfire stories. Andy, go right ahead. Andy: Anyway, Dr. Spitzenwater was minding his own business when he was offered an opportunity he couldn't refuse (A thought cloud appears everyone's heads. They then see a Dachshund wearing a lab coat.) Dachshund: If this invention von't put my laboratory on the map, I don't know vat vill! (He hears a knock on the door.) Now vat? (comes to the door and opens it.) Ja? German Shepherd: I assume you're Dr. Spitzenwater? Dr. Spitzenwater: Ja. I am he. Vat can I do for you? German Sheperd: I hear that you're going to make a new invention that will make young puppies stronger. Is it true? Dr. Spitzenwater: If I'm lucky, I might find a formula for Eternal Life! or at least something to bring back the dead. German Sheperd: Well, I have good news for you. A young cat wants to help you as a new assistant. What do you say? Dr. Spitzenwater: Very well. Who is the willing protégé? (A Paku Paku look-a-like enters.) German Shepherd: This is my friend's daughter, Heidi. Mandy: Hey, she looks just like Paku Paku! (Spitzenwater reacts and looks below the thought cloud.) Andy: Sshh! You're ruining the story! Mandy: Sorry. Andy: Anyway... Heidi: I'd be more than happy to be your assistant, Dr. Seltzerbottle. Dr. Spitzenwater: Thank You, and it's Dr. Spitzenwater. Please, come in. (Dr. Spitzenwater, Heidi and the German Sheperd sit down.) Dr. Spitzenwater: (To the German Sheperd) By the way, I didn't catch your name. German Sheperd: I am from the police station, Officer Sherbet. Dr. Spitzenwater: Ah. an Officer named after an Ice Cream Flavor. You should auction Your name to an Ice Cream Company. You'll be Famous! Officer Sherbet: No levity, please. I take my job as an officer seriously. I'll be here to keep an eye on you so that Heidi doesn't get hurt. After all, I happen to be a friend of Heidi's father. So, Dr. Spitzenwater, have you ever tested your invention before? Dr. Spitzenwater: Not Yet, but I will. Heidi: When shall we start? Dr. Spitzenwater: Ve'll start in a few hours. Ghost of Wags: I have a funny feeling that Spitzenwater might be up to no good. Andy: And so, the Doctor continued His research and after Nine failed attempts for the perfect Coffee Filter, and Five for Eternal Life, with Heidi's assistance, spitzenwater finally perfected the Coffee Filter. Dr. Spitzenwater: Ja, I did it again! Heidi! Officer Sherbet! Look at this! Heidi: What is it, Dr. Spitzenwater? Dr. Spitzenwater: My coffee filter is finished! Officer Sherbet: What can your coffee filter do? Ghost of Wags: (Combing his tufts) I don't mean to barge in on your story telling, Andy, but didn't someone already invented a coffee filter? Andy: Well, you're right. After Dr. Spitzenwater got word that someone else made an even better coffee filter, he went mad, destroyed his own castle, after learning that he'll never be famous for building a better tool for the kitchen. Ghost of Wags: I knew it. I knew he'd go ballistic. I'm concerned for Heidi. Did he destroy his coffee filter machine as well? Andy: No. He's a scientist. He would never irrationally destroy his Inventions without a good reason. Ghost of Wags: Well, I thought he would since he would consider the coffee filter useless. Andy: Well, that doesn't happen yet. What happened to Heidi and Sherbet? I'm worried about them. Andy: Well, Officer Sherbet and Heidi were concerned for Dr. Spitzenwater. So... (Spitzenwater is seen sobbing.) Sherbet: Poor Spitzenwater. He has gone stark raving bananas. Heidi: I feel bad for Dr. Spitzenwater. I'll go talk to him. (Heidi softly approaches Dr. Spitzenwater.) Heidi: Excuse me, doc. Dr. Spitzenwater: Vat do you vant? Heidi: Officer Sherbet and I are sorry for what you went through. Dr. Spitzenwater: Ach. Don't feel bad. Vat good vas that stupid coffee filter machine anyway? Vat kind of scientist am I? Sherbet: Don't feel bad, Doctor. There is still your invention for eternal life. Dr. Spitzenwater: Ach! Of course! I am such a dummkoph! Let us get started on the machine, shall ve? Andy: In no time at all, Dr. Spitzenwater, along with Heidi and Sherbet, got to work on the invention. However, Dr. Spitzenwater was still broken hearted by the fact that his coffee filter machine was already invented, He went into a great despair, then snapped! First, he destroyed his coffee filter machine in a terrifying rage. Second, in Secret, He made a creature composed of many body parts of Dog Breeds from the family graveyard. but... Ghost of Wags: What a murderer! How could he commit such an atrocity, killing other dogs and dismembering them to create that abomination! Andy: No, No. The body parts were from graves. They were already dead. before the Doctor thought of it. Ghost of Wags: Ooh. Well, either way, that doesn't sound good. Sherbet: Spitzenwater! Dr. Spitzenwater: Vat do you vant now? Sherbet: You have gone too far this time! Dr. Spitzenwater: So did the dummkoph who stole my idea! Now, I will make sure that he suffers my wrath! Behold my creation, Everest! (Spitzenwater's creature(Everest) enters.) Everest: (Monotone) You rang, master? Dr. Spitzenwater: Find the jerk who stole my coffee filter idea! but don't kill him.... yet. Everest: (Monotone) Your wish is my command, master. (Everest leaves.) Sherbet: What do you plan to do with the guy who stole your idea? Dr. Spitzenwater: Simple. I'm going to humiliate him, after I sue him at a Court Case for Plagiarism. Ghost of Wags: I don't mean to interrupt, but what kind of dog breeds does Everest look like? Andy: Various things. In no time at all, the plagiarist was brought before the mad doctor. (three days later, Everest returns with the scientist.) Dr. Spitzenwater: Hmm, und who are you? (Thinking) so I can sue You for building a better coffee filter before I did. Scientist: I am Professor Kenneth Kokomo Corcoran, PhD, DDS, PNQ, XYZ, OCD, PBNJ, IOU, MYOB, and ABCDEFG. I am from the Amalgamated Canine Professors Organization. What can I do for you? Dr. Spitzenwater: I am Hans Spitzenwater, PhD, DDS, DOG, ABC, und WXYZ. Professor Corcoran: Hans Spitzenwater?! I have heard so much about you! Dr. Spitzenwater: Never mind the compliment. but I was hoping to make a better Coffee Filter. but You beat Me to it. Professor Corcoran: Wha? Let Me see. (samples the Doctor's Filter, which works well.) Well! This is... Incredible. Dr. Spitzenwater: Yes. It was the only filter I made. Now, I have one statement to say to you, Professor Corcoran. Professor Corcoran: Your Filter will make Millions, and I want to be Your assistant. In addition, I want to help you make your immortality formula. Dr. Spitzenwater: It's high time You reimburse-- What? Really? Ghost of Wags: Hold it! Hold it! (A record scratch is heard.) No offense, but that story's starting to stop getting scary. I thought it was supposed to be a horror story, not a courtroom drama. Andy: Well, good point. The Doctor then decided to sell His Coffee Filter machine he rebuilt, and Corcoran then commemorates the Doctor on His kindness, then three days later, after completing the last touches on Everest, He was physically beaten by His own creation, and to ensure He won't make another creation out of spite, He Reburied Everett in a very deep hole. some say Everest was on the other side of the world while others say that Everest was able to emerge from the hole and found himself a job as an author. As for the doctor, he is currently working on the immortality machine with his new friend. The end. Ghost of Wags: Wait a minute. What happened to Sherbet and Heidi? They didn't die or anything, did they? Andy: No, they didn't. Saffron: Yes. It's a Kid's Cartoon. What did you expect? Ghost of Wags: Oh. But still, what happened to them? Andy: Well, Sherbet and Heidi stayed with Dr. Spitzenwater and Professor Corcoran to make sure that they don't do anything suspicious. Saffron: Okay, who's next? Tandy: I'm next. Mandy: Sorry, but I'm next. Saffron asked The first generation to try a turn. Saffron: (To Tandy) She's right, Tandy. sorry. but You'll get Your chance. Ok, Mandy. Roll the Die. Mandy: Okay. (Mandy rolls the dice. It said "Two".) Saffron: Ah. A Mummy Story. best of luck. Mandy: Thank You. This takes place in the Ptolemaic Period. Where the Egyptians had Pharaohs... Part Three (A though cloud appears above the group. Inside the cloud, there is a scenery consisting of an Egyptian desert.) Mandy's Voice: As I was saying, there was a pharaoh that enjoyed his lifestyle and his subjects catering to him. (The pharaoh(Resembling Catgut) and his servants enter.) Pharaoh: (Yawning) What a beautiful day today. For I, Catgutony, am going to marry the princess Meowpatra. Oh, matrimony! But first, I need my beauty sleep. (Catgutony then goes to sleep.) Catgutony: (Mumbling) My dear Meowpatra. How I love you. Ghost of Wags: What happens next? Saffron: You're ruining the moment, Wags. Go ahead, Mandy. Mandy: Thank you. Ghost of Wags: I'm sorry. It's just that I'm getting excited about what happens next. Catgutony: (Mumbling) Oh, Meowpatra. How I love thee. Let me count the ways... Mandy: (Quietly) In fact, Catgutony has been looking forward to encountering Meowpatra-- I'm sorry, I was hoping to say "Cleocatra", (Catgutony opens one of his eyes) but some other cartoon already got the name since the 90s. Catgutony: (To Mandy) You don't have to whisper, you know. Mandy: Sorry. I didn't want to wake you. Catgutony: That's okay. You didn't mean to wake me up. Go on with the story, please. (Stretching) Good night. (Catgutony goes back to sleep and purrs.) Catgutony: Meowpatra... Saffron: and... Who's Meowpatra? Mandy: Thank you for asking. Meowpatra is Catgutony's girlfriend who is the princess of Egypt. Saffron: and what does Meowpatra look like? (The thought cloud then shows Meowpatra, who looks like Michelle. Meowpatra is seen filing her toenails.) Mandy: That's her. Now, Meowpatra loves Catgutony very much. In fact, she's planning to marry him. Not for Power, not for Money, not even for fame, but because Meowpatra and Catgutony were childhood sweethearts. Meowpatra: (To Mandy) That's right. By the way, does this dress make me look chubby? Mandy: in any scenario, you look lesser around the stomach area with or without the dress. Meowpatra: Thank you. Mandy: Anyway, just as Meowpatra was about to get married, Catgutony was chased by a mummy for a few months. Meowpatra: Wait... what? Catgutony: Mummy? Mandy: Yes, now back to the story. In hopes of taking the mummy back to its tomb, Catgutony hired nine of Egypt's best magicians. Saffron: The correct term is priests. Ghost of Wags: Saffron, please. This is a Kids' Cartoon. Let her say magicians, please. (To Mandy) Continue, Amanda. Mandy: Okay-- (Confused) Amanda? (Shrugging) Anyway, in desperation to put the mummy back in its tomb and seal it forever, Catgutony summoned nine of Egypt's magicians. Catgutony: Please protect me from that mummy! I fear that my life is in danger! If that mummy continues to harass me, My wedding with Meowpatra is in jeopardy! Magicians: We shall not fail you, your highness. Mandy: With a peace of mind, Catgutony was able to get himself prepared for the wedding. (Catgutony is seen combing his tufts.) Catgutony: Without that stupid mummy, I feel safe already. And tomorrow, I will marry Meowpatra. Everything is coming my way after all. (Scene changes to inside an Egyptian chapel, where Catgutony and Meowpatra are at the altar.) Mandy: Tomorrow came, and the great wedding began. Catgutony: Two whole days and that stupid mummy didn't show up. Now, Meowpatra, we will get married at last. Meowpatra: Yes. At least, we will finally get married. (The Ghost of Wags starts crying. Catgutony and Meowpatra notice him.) Ghost of Wags: That is so beautiful! Weddings like that always make me cry. Catgutony: (With an uncomfortable look) Um... this is kinda awkward. (The Ghost of Wags quickly composes himself.) Ghost of Wags: Sorry. Continue. Catgutony: Now, I shall the ring on your face and we are all set, Meowpatra. Meowpatra: Yes. (The Mummy breaks in the wedding.) Mandy: But the Mummy breaks inside and terrorizes the chapel! Catgutony: Oh, come on! Meowpatra: What a rude mummy. Catgutony: Magicians! Get your sorry tails here now! (The magicians enter.) Catgutony: That stupid mummy is ruining my wedding! Get rid of him at once! Magicians: We tried, your majesty, but... Catgutony: But what?! Magicians: You see, that mummy happens to be your deceased great-grandfather. He too was a magician. Catgutony: My great-grandfather died many years ago. How could that possibility be him? Magician 1(Jayden): To put it exactly, as he was about to die, he cast a spell on himself to make himself live forever and look younger, but at the cost of His previous life's memories being lost. In addition, His body was mummified and His mouth sewn shut, just to chase his son, then his grandson and finally you. Mummy: I... want to... wish you... a great... marriage... Sonny. Catgutony: (Double-takes) What? Mummy: Don't... you... recognize... me? It's... your... great-grandpappy. Catgutony: Meowpatra, I'm seeing things. That mummy thinks I'm his great-grandson. Mummy: That's... because... I... am... your... great-grandfather. Ghost of Wags: Now, hold the phone, Mandy. I thought his mouth was sewn shut. How could he possibly talk perfectly? Saffron: Don't overthink it. besides, He might have had something to tear off the thread that sewed His mouth shut. Go ahead, mom. Ghost of Wags: Mom...? Saffron: I'll explain later. Mandy: Well... anyway... (The mummy reveals himself to be Catgut's Great-Grandfather(Templeton). Catgutony and Meowpatra are surprised.) Catgutony: You ARE my great-grandfather! (sheds a few tears.) How I missed you! Magicians: Yes. He is your great-grandfather, Claudio. (Catgutony rushes to Claudio and tearfully hugs him.) Claudio: Yes. I am he. I wanted to wish your father and your grandfather happy birthdays, but they kept putting me in the tomb. Catgutony, please don't cry. I want you to be happy that today is your wedding. Catgutony: I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were my great-grandfather. Claudio: It's okay. You go on ahead with your wedding. Catgutony: Thank you. Mandy: And so, as Claudio watched on a His Great-Grandson's Wedding, Catgutony married Meowpatra, and They lived, More or Less, Happily Ever After. so long as the Egyptian still hailed Cats as Deities. The End. Ghost of Wags: Nice story. It was a bit scary. regarding the More or Less part. Randy: I'm next! I'm next! Saffron: Ok. calm down here's the die. (gives Randy the Die and throws it at the ground.) Randy: A Four. Okay. Vampire Story time. This is the tale of Count Barkula.... Part Four Randy: Once upon a time, in the middle of Europe, there lived a doggy vampire named Count Barkula. (A thought cloud appears above the group's heads. Inside the thought cloud, Count Barkula(Igor) is seen getting up out of bed. He looks at the clock on the wall. It said "8:30 pm".) Count Barkula: Darn clock must be slow again. But anyway, time to greet the moon. (Count Barkula opens the curtains. Outside, it has become night.) Count Barkula: (Inhales deeply and sighs) What a beautiful night! And after five reincarnations... (Count Barkula cloaks himself and nothing happens.) Count Barkula: Huh. I can't become a bat. I became a bat in My last reincarnations. Randy: But unlike most vampires, Barkula had a taste for only citrus fruits, like oranges, limes, and grapes, after his assistant accidentally added orange juice in the ritual instead of the red stuff which is inside of us. Ghost of Wags: You mean blood? Randy: Um.. Yeah. And also, he doesn't transform into a bat. Count Barkula: Oh, come on! Saffron: Why can't he transform into a bat? Randy: How many times have you seen vampires turn into bats in every other story involving vampires? It's such a cliche nowadays. Count Barkula: Oh. Then how do I fly? Randy: You don't, but you become a cat. Count Barkula: What? (Count Barkula becomes a newborn kitten.) Randy: ...and the reason He's has a Newborn Kitten form is from the Reincarnation. when a Vampire is reincarnated, the body is restored, but the animal form becomes young like He's reborn as a child. Count Barkula: Sigh. Well, at least no vampire hunter will chase a cat. Back to stretching. (Count Barkula changes back and does stretches.) Count Barkula: Yo! Ludwig! One glass of lime juice! (Ludwig(Sarge) enters with a glass of lime juice.) Ludwig: Your glass of lime juice, sir. Count Barkula: Thanks. Now, Ludwig, what's the agenda for today? (takes a sip of the lime juice) Ludwig: Let me guess, off to steal some more fruit? Count Barkula: No. Stealing is for lowlifes. Ludwig: Hmm... Well, what do you suggest, young master? Count Barkula: Lemme think. Ludwig: Think quickly, young master. Five vampire hunters are out on the prowl, no matter what species of animal. It may be best if you disguise yourself as a mild-mannered traveler. Count Barkula: You sure they're not looters? Ludwig: I am afraid so. (Suits Barkula in a traveler's outfit, and places fake dentures inside barkula's mouth)Something to disguise your teeth. finally, I have a helpful item for you (gives Count Barkula a flute.) Use it just in case you encounter a vampire hunter. This flute can emit sounds higher enough to attack the vampire hunters psychologically, but not physically. I wish you a safe journey to town. Oh, and please be back by morning. Count Barkula: Hey, I always return home by 5 AM, and there's a reason why I hate Daylight Savings. Ludwig: Well, sometimes we remember to turn our clocks one hour later and one hour earlier and sometimes we forget. By the way, your sweetheart, Inga, is expecting you at her cottage. Count Barkula: Thank you. But I will not eat her food, unless she wants me to. Ludwig: Very good, sir. Oh! And be very careful! Count Barkula: Don't worry. I will. (Down below, at a cottage, Inga(Bright Eyes) is seen thinking about Count Barkula.) Randy: The only villager who understands Count Barkula's problems and knows that he is a doggy vampire is his sweetheart, Inga, a village girl who has no other relatives. Inga: (Sighs) Poor Barky. I hope those icky vampire hunters didn't find him. I wonder when he'll come? (A knock is heard on her window.) Inga: it's him. (opens the window, letting him in.) Barkula. It's you! Barkula: Thanks for letting me in. Inga: Make yourself at home. Barkula: Okay. (Takes off his disguise and goes under the bed after He becomes a cat) So, how are you doing? Inga: Very good, thank you for asking. hiding from the vampire hunters, huh? Barkula: Yes. I've been trying to stay alive, avoiding steaks, Sunlight, and Onions. Inga: Well, I was wondering. Your last incarnations did well for My family, helping Us in Our time of need. but how is that You're a cat instead of a bat? Still Your cat form looks cuter than a bat. (Barkula as a cat jumps into Inga's arms.) Barkula: Well, It's a long story on Why I have this. but for now-- Hunter: That vampire is somewhere here! search every house! Barkula: Hide me. Inga: Don'cha mean "Hold Me"? or-- Oh. I get it. but I could make them think You're a plush. You're small enough to be one, although you're bigger than me. Barkula: No, I mean hide me from the hunters! (Inga hides Barkula under the sheets. Two of the hunters enter.) Hunter 1(Kaptain Kid): All right. Where is he? Inga: (Yawns) Wha- Hunter 2(Ikshan): where's the vampire? (sees Inga tending to Barkula as a cat) Inga: Wha? (Barkula snuggles up to Inga.) Hunter 2: Huh. A Pup tending to a newborn kitten who looks like he's her age. Why is that? Inga: My human friend just came to visit and left this Kitten in My care. Oh! Time for me to get her a glass of water. (Inga hurries off and places Barkula on the bed as She rushes back with the water as she smiles nervously.) Hunter 1: I wonder... (The Hunter observes Barkula In his cat form.) Hunter 1: Hmm... That's not him. No vampire can disguise himself as a newborn kitten. Not to mention wearing the same clothes as him. Let's check another house. (The two hunters leave. Barkula sighs of relief as He comes out.) Inga: They're gone. So, what do you want to eat? Barkula: I don't want to impose you, Inga. But I better stay in this form for a few more minutes. not to make the hunters suspicious. Inga: Well, I have plenty of oranges and... (Barkula jumps in Inga's arms and purrs contentedly.) Ha ha ha ha. You're welcome. but That's a good idea. but what about when day comes and the hunters try to expose You to sunlight? Barkula: Good point. when a vampire, bat form or not dissipates to nothing. Well, If You want to come to My castle, You're free to visit. Inga: I love to come! Barkula: but first... (peels an orange with His claw, and sucks on it.) Ah. Great orange, Inga. Inga: Thanks. how is it that You can become a Cat and not a Bat? and why a newborn kitten? Barkula: well, a storyteller thought to himself "How many times has anyone seen a vampire turn into a bat nowadays?" Thus, in order to avoid the cliche, he suggested something original. So, We'll need to stick with the story that Randall's telling. Randy: Yeah! Um... (Inga and Barkula look at the screen.) Sorry... Barkula: (To Randy) That's okay. (To Inga) So, Inga, my servant is going to make key lime pie with lemonade and orange slices. Doesn't that sound delicious? Inga: Indeed it does. I wonder what it's like to become a Kitten. Barkula: Well, mostly cat like stuff. I play with yarn, scratch scratching posts, chase mice, who knows. Randy: Later that night, Barkula and Inga went back to Barkula's castle for key lime pie with lemonade and orange slices. (At Barkula's castle, Barkula, in his normal form, and Inga are eating key lime pie.) Inga: I love this key lime pie. Barkula: Well, it was made by My chefs. and when I go somewhere exotic, I dye My hair with lemonade. Inga: Lemonade? Barkula: Yeah. to give My hair a yellow color. It could be good for a prankster. (Inga Giggles.) Inga: Barky, you're so funny. (Barkula rests his feet on the table.) Barkula: Well, I'm me. (Ludwig brings a plate of sliced oranges.) Ludwig: Your orange slices, sir. (He puts the plate down.) Barkula: Thanks, Ludwig. (Ludwig leaves. Barkula grabs an orange slice with his foot and uses his foot to throw the Orange slice up in the air as the slice lands in his mouth.) Barkula: So, Inga, have you considered working as a painter? Inga: Why yes. Papa was an artist and mama was a designer. They disappeared five years ago. Barkula: Interesting. Very interesting. My father wanted to be a painter. He passed away after my third incarnation. He went to a tanning salon after closing time. but when one of the tanning booths was still on... Well, let's just say that it wasn't a pretty Sun tan. Inga: Yikes. That must have hurt. So that's why you don't go sunbathing. Barkula: Pretty much. Want some tangerine-flavored ice cream? Inga: Yes, please. Barkula: Ludwig! (Ludwig enters.) Barkula: Two cones of tangerine please. Ludwig: Yes sir. (Ludwig leaves and returns with a couple of ice cream cones.) Ludwig: Here you are, sir. Barkula: Thank you. that will be all, Ludwig. (Ludwig leaves. Barkula gives Inga a cone.) Barkula: Here you go. Inga: Thank you. Now, Barkula, pardon me if I'm intrusive, but is there a way for me to become a vampire pup like you? Barkula: Actually, I'm not sure. No mortal has become a vampire before. I don't know if that's possible. Inga: Of course, I'll never be able to sunbathe if I became a vampire. Ludwig: Actually, there is. since the count had Orange Juice in the reincarnation, He won't dissipate, but will be a kitten forever. Inga: Umm... What...? Ludwig: Well, since the count was reincarnated with orange juice in His system, He won't dissipate when exposed to sunlight, but will be cursed to become a Kitten for the rest of His life. Inga: Oh. Barkula: And that's why I prefer to wake up at night. I don't to be a kitten forever. I want stay a puppy so that you will love me. Ludwig: and there may be some way to have Inga gain an additional ability to become a kitten anytime She wants. but until then... Barkula: I need to find a way to get rid of this curse. I want to be a normal puppy, just like you. Inga: Vampire or Not, I'll treasure My time with You. (hugs Barkula.) always. Barkula: Inga... Thank You. (Inga kisses Barkula on the lips as His fangs became normal.) hey. Inga, I feel kind of normal. (The sun rises at the castle, the sun hits Barkula, but He doesn't dissipate.) I... Inga: Iggy? I feel kind of fidgety. like... (becomes a kitten.) Wow! I became a cat! Ludwig: Incredible. When Inga kissed Barkula, He gained an immunity of the sun, and Inga gained an ability to become a cat. Incredible. Barkula: Inga... Thank You. (Hugs Inga as He sheds tears.) Inga: What do you know? I broke the curse! Ludwig: Yes. You saved my master's life. We owe it to you, Miss Inga. Inga: You're welcome. Will I stay a cat forever? Ludwig: Nope. You're free to switch species, as does Barkula. (The thought cloud disappears.) Randy: Thus, Inga and Barkula lived happily after ever. The End. Wags: Very interesting. Saffron: Very good. Sandy, You're up. Roll the Die. Sandy: Okay. (Sandy rolls the die and lands on a Six.) Saffron: A Boxcar! that's means it can be anything You can put Your mind to. Sandy: Ok. This story takes place in a Castle where one side is always snowing, and the other side is always raining. truth be told, It's always cloudy. Others: Ooh... (Scene becomes wavy and changes to the Castle.) Part Five Sandy: We go now to a greenhouse, where any and all plants are safe from too much water and the cold weather. The owner of the greenhouse has been tending to his flytrap plant. (Scene blurs to a Greenhouse.) The owner was a former botanist who goes by the name of Professor Poppy. (The owner(Bartrand) is seen with his flytrap.) Professor Poppy: This plant will help me, Professor Poppy, and this castle with tourism. It's been four months, but (aside) trust me, it... will... be... worth it. Hopefully, I won't get eaten alive or anything. After all, this is a kid's show. Now, on to my fruit trees and vegetable garden.... (While Professor Poppy is looking at his fruit trees, the flytrap is struck by a magical force and it turns into a half-puppy, half-bird looking creature(Momo). Professor Poppy turns and gets shocked.) Professor Poppy: Leaping librarians and jumping jelly beans! What happened to my flytrap?! Creature(Momo): Father...? Is that you....? Professor Poppy: (Confused) Father? (Thinking) That plant must think I'm its father. Creature: Oh, my mistake. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Jupiter. I was the flytrap you found earlier. Professor Poppy: You were? Well, I'll be darned. But, why did you call me "papa"? Jupiter: (Chuckling) Well, you were tending to me while I was growing for around 4 months. So, I'll consider you as my father. What do you say? Professor Poppy: Hmmm.. Well, no offense, but it's kinda odd to have a plant becoming a puppy-bird hybrid for a son... (aside) Not to mention very creepy. (To Jupiter) How about if you call me professor? Jupiter: Okay. I was thinking the same thing. But, somehow... I feel like my new life is empty.... like I'm missing something else. Professor Poppy: Like a sweetheart or something? Jupiter: Well, it's something like that... You see.... Sandy: Jupiter has longed for someone to love him. It was revealed that Jupiter was once a mild-mannered pup until he was cursed by a witch after he accidentally spilled orange juice on her. Thus, from then on, Jupiter was cursed to transform into a flytrap every four months. The only way to break the curse is for Jupiter to earn the love of a normal pup and marry her. Jupiter: And that's the whole, tragic yet true story. Professor Poppy: Gee. I'm very sorry. Jupiter: Ah, no worries, professor. Professor Poppy: How would you like me to help you? Jupiter: I don't see why not. (Just then, a knock is heard on the door.) Professor: Uh oh. Hide somewhere. (Jupiter hides in the inner greenhouse.) Come in! (A girl puppy(Violet) enter. Jupiter peeks through the keyhole and falls in love.) Professor Poppy: Good morning, Sarah. How are things coming along? Sarah: Professor, I trust that you're keeping my cross-bred Dark-Blue Berries safe. Professor: I sure have and the research indicates that It's possible to merge blackberries with blueberries and the end result is that one plant. Sarah: That's good to hear, Professor Poppy. (Sarah notices the missing flytrap.) Sarah: What happened to your flytrap? Professor Poppy: Well... (Jupiter trips up and is shown in front of Sarah.) Sarah: (Screams) It's a monster Bird-Plant-Puppy! Professor: No! It's the flytrap. Jupiter: Actually, I'm a puppy, just like you.... (looking at himself) Or so I was. Sarah: But, you're a bird-plant-puppy. You're not going to eat me, are you? Jupiter: No! Not at all... (Falls in love) You're very cute. Sarah: Thank you... My name is Sarah. Jupiter: I'm... I'm Jupiter. Sarah: (Blushing) You know... for a bird-plant-puppy, you are kinda cute. Professor Poppy: Well, I'll be a son of a gun. When they talked about love at first sight, they sure weren't kidding. But is it possible for Jupiter to become a flesh and blood pup like me? Jupiter: Let's find out. (Jupiter and Sarah embrace.) Sarah: But, we need to get acquainted some more. Jupiter: You're right. So, what do you want to do first? Sarah: Hmm... What do you suggest? Jupiter: Is there a pizza place nearby? Sarah: Yes. Jupiter: Would you like to come along, Professor Poppy? Professor Poppy: Sure. I don't mind. Jupiter: I haven't had pizza for four months. (Later, the trio is at a pizza restaurant. Everyone else looks at them.) Man: What is that thing? Dog: Must be some pup in a bird outfit. Woman: Or some creature from space. Jupiter: Hey, take a picture. It'll last longer, right? Sarah: Um... maybe coming here wasn't a good idea after all. Dog: No no, it's not that. Continue eating. We don't mind. Professor Poppy: Okay... (The trio continue eating their pizza as everyone else continues to look at them.) Sarah: Um... Maybe we should go somewhere else. Jupiter: Good idea. I have a feeling we're not welcomed anyway. Professor Poppy: I agree. We better get going. Sarah and Jupiter: Yeah. (Back at the greenhouse...) Sarah: I'm so sorry, Jupiter. Professor Poppy: I feel like a mob might be here to destroy the greenhouse... I think you two better get married and quick before something else happens. Jupiter: Agreed, professor. Sarah? Sarah: Yes, Jupiter? Jupiter: I know this sounds a little rushed, but will you marry me? Sarah: ...I will. (Kisses Jupiter, making Him glow a yellow color, and His Plant and Bird capabilities are removed, making Jupiter a normal dog, as a Bird comes out of His head fur and flies away.) Jupiter: The curse! It's broken! Professor Poppy: Yahoo! You did it, Sarah! (hears angry voices from outside) Just in time, too. (sees an Angry mob breaking down the door.) Man: All right, Poppy, where is the mutant puppy? Open that door! Jupiter: let them enter. I'm not in any danger. Professor Poppy: You sure? (Jupiter nods.) Ok. (Poppy goes down the stairs, just as the Door is broken down.) Sandy: as the Mob broke inside the Professor's Lab, they searched everywhere but could not ever locate Jupiter. ashamed on what They did, which was tearing down the door, the villagers reimbursed the Professor for the doors repaired. Four days later, Sarah and Jupiter married and lived happily ever after. The end. (Scene becomes wavy) Saffron: All right, Tandy, you're the last one. Now, roll the die. (Tandy rolls the die and lands on Six.) Saffron: Ah! Boxcar. Tandy: I choose the "Jerkul and Hype" like Story. Saffron: I think You mean Jekyll and Hyde. Tandy: Oh. Let me see. Um... I need time to think. just go to commercial. (The screen blacks out.) Part Six Saffron: Well, Tandy? Tandy: Ok, Saffy. Now, this story takes place in a clinic. (Scene becomes wavy and flashbacks to a clinic in a dark forest as we zoom in.) Tandy: In a forest somewhere, in London, the kindhearted Dr. Henry Jekyll and his wife, Dr. Henrietta Jekyll were working on a formula for eternal life. (We see Rusty and Lucy dressed as scientists and working on the formula.) Rusty: Bay leaves, stone moss, skunk sweat.... (Saffron cringes.) Saffron: That'd taste bad. Tandy: Saffron, hush. However, Dr. Henry felt like the formula wasn't ready, so he decided to call it a day. However.... (Rusty was about to place the formula into the safe, but slid on the slick floor, causing the flask to go into Lucy's mouth.) Rusty: Oh, no! The formula got into your system. Lucy: Hmm. Horrible aftertaste, but I wouldn't worry, Henry. At least no one got hurt. (Lucy reacts and pounds on the table as She slowly becomes a monster in the form of a light-gray fur, green Eyes, sharp claws on her fingers and toes, and six fangs. as Rusty cowers in her shadow.) Tandy: In seconds, Dr. Henrietta became a fiendish monster in the form of Mrs. Edwina Hyde. Lucy: I'm free. I'm free! Rusty: Henrietta.... What happened to you? Lucy: I know not this Henrietta you speak of! I'm am Mr. Edwina Hyde! Rusty: Holy smokes! Monster! (Rusty runs for his life, as Lucy destroys the lab and laughs maniacally. Rusty rushes to the phone and was about to call 911.) Rusty: No! I can't! Henrietta can't go to jail. Wags: But how can Jekyll stop his wife? Tandy: Hey, I'm making it up as I go. Just don't rush me. Wags: Oh. Rusty: I've got to make a formula that will stop my wife from changing aliases before.... Oh, who am I kidding?! I have no more chemicals. I guess I'm stuck with a monster for a wife for the rest of my life. What am I going to do?! Tandy: Just when all hope is lost, Henry had an idea. Rusty: I know! If this won't work, I don't know what will! Tandy: Um, that's not what I hoped you'd say. Rusty: Sorry. Wags: So, now what, Tandy? Tandy: Don't rush me. Hmmm.... Aha! Dr. Jekyll worked all night for an antidote which took all night. Rusty: Oh! Ok. (works on the antidote as clocks float around him.) Rusty: I hope this works. Lucy: (Off-screen) Oh, sweetie, where are you? I want to give you a hug! A great, big, BONE-CRUSHING hug! Rusty: Don't tell me she's coming back to the lab.... (Sees Lucy at the warehouse, but he also sees an angry mob approaching the warehouse.) I don't have much time. Great. Just great. Now I have two problems: A monster of a wife and an angry mob. What to do? What am I going to do?! Tandy: Then, Dr. Jekyll had an idea. Rusty: Aha! I got it! It's a long shot, but I'll need some time to make an antidote and a syringe. Surely, that will return my wife to her normal state. Tandy: Dr. Henry searched town after town for Dr. Henrietta before the police did and sure enough, he did. (Rusty finds Lucy while carrying a syringe and an antidote.) Rusty: Found her. Henrietta, It's okay! I'm here to Help! Lucy: I told you before, I'm not Henrietta. I'm Edwina, and you're trying to get rid of me! Rusty: No, Henrietta! They'll want to get rid of You! and I can't accept this! (Hugs Lucy's Monstrous form.) Please. (Starts to shed tears.) Lucy: (Calming down) No... no.... it's not true... (shedding tears) it's not... Japanese Title Scare Me to Death! Saffron Six-times Spooked! (A Picture of a Colored Saffron surrounded by The Six Pups in unusual colors.) Trivia This is the first fan-made Halloween special that lasts for Six Parts. This fan-made episode marks the first appearance of Wags McGillicuddy, which means that this is the second Halloween-themed fan made episode to introduce a new character and the second fan-made Halloween episode to follow the fan-made series. The first is Fright Night. Category:Fan made episodes featuring Halloween Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters